The Spotter (Red scoutXreaderX Blue scout)
by Ghostfrostphoenix
Summary: You are the daughter of Red Sniper and you are joining the Red Team. You make best friends with Pyro and now you are stuck between loving Blue and loving Red. How will this end read to find out (I suck a summaries)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A young women looked out the window, watching the scenery blur together under the blue glow of the full moon. Her usual bright, alert and hyper active eyes were now calm, steady peaceful (e/c) ones. A soft smile was tugging at her lips at the thought of seeing and being with her dad again.

Her fingerless, gloved hands brushed through her German Shepard's ,Hunter Killer or HK for short, soft and short fur. Her eyes averted away from the window to her sniper rifle, covered in ghillie gear much like herself, leaning against her large military bag , which was camouflaged, stuffed with her favorite drink ,Dr. Thunder, and other things she loves or needs.

She fixed her baseball hat and the headset upon her silky (h/c) hair. She played with the mic and eye gage, which gave off a luminous green light. She shifted in anticipation on the bus seat, her mind wondering what the Red team would be like.

(Y/n) let out a blissful sigh, because even if the team was full of jerks, she knew that her dad would be there for her. She thought back to the days when her dad would come back after a mission, then teach her about sniping, being his spotter and everything she would need to know. (Y/n) was a daddy's girl, no doubt about it.

Her hand played with HK's fur a while longer before looking out the window again, waiting to she her new home with the Red Team.

~Earlier that day at Red Base~

"What do ya' mean anoth'a snipe'a is join'in our team?" Red Scout asked

All but Sniper agreed with the scout, why would they need another sniper? The one they have now is amazing at what he does.

Sniper on the other hand, looked at the name of the FNG in disbelief. That was (y/n) (l/n), his kick-ass little girl who could tame the outback, was going to join the team.

The Medic saw Sniper's small reaction to the name but, the Spy beat him to the question. "Do you know zis '(y/n) (l/n)? A studèant at v'one point perhaps?"

All eyes looked at the sniper. Then with much pride he replied back "Why of course I know that littl' Sheila, she my daughter, and none of you dingoes should dare touch my sweet littl' girl."

Everyone looked baffled from what Sniper said. "Du hast a d-daughter?!" The Medic asked/yelled in amazement

Sniper nodded "She's very good at what she does as well, so she can handle her self so-" His voice became more of a growl "no funny business."

Heavy smiled "When we meet little girl?" All the team nodded, excited to have a girl around. The base could use a women's touch around here- it was a complete mess it was a wonder that living in this place didn't kill them before the Blue Team.

Pyro spoke up "Mmmm Hmpp huppmm." Solider agreed "YES! I AGREE MAGGOT! WE'LL SEE HER IN THE MORNING!" They all nodded and left the briefing room, all happier than usual.

Red Scout's mind wondered to what the new sniper would be like, a smile grew on his face as he walked along the seemingly empty hallways.

~One Bus Ride Later~

(Y/n) looked around, the sky looked aflame, soft pinks blinding into purples. The purples then branched high into the heavens turning to a deep, dark, mystic blue. The reds and oranges danced and drifted around a brilliant rising red orb. Trees and the base stuck up and formed pure black out lines on the beautiful sky.

Her eyes drifted around to where the battle field was, war scars bored into the land where shown off proudly. So many places to hide and snipe from ,she noted to herself, many of the buildings look repaired from explosions or just brand new.

HK stood by her side looking at the gate, that would lead them to a new life as a mercenary and a family with the Red Team.

A familiar out-line of a man walked out of the Red Base's main entrance, soon more out-lines filed out after the 1st male, 9 total, (y/n) counted.

In sync, the (h/c) girl and the male , walked up to the gate to look at each other. Both holding a joyful smile, stopping at the gate, they looked at one another, over joyed to be close again.

Sniper was the first to talk "How's my littl' spotter?" He asked with the most emotion the others on the Red Team ever heard, as he opened the gate for her.

She could feel tears prick her eyes as (y/n) hugged her dad. (Y/n) couldn't cry now, she didn't want to be seen as weak in front of her teammate on the 1st day. "I'm doing awesome, Dad. I've learned a lot from my military training and I can wait to show you how far I've come and what I'm made of." She said looking up at her dad in his embrace.

After the hug ended she looked at the rest on the team, some who shifted under her gaze. "(Y/n), this is the team- Scout, Medic, Pyro, Heavy, Demolition, Soldier, Eng. and the Spy." Sniper pointed each one out of the group. She nodded and said brief hellos as their names were listed off, some waving or nodding back to her.

Then Scout spoke up "Well, whatda' should we call (y/n)? We already have'a sniper." Heavy piped up "Why not call her Spotter?" He asked think back to what Sniper called (y/n).

(Y/n) smiled at the nickname as said "I love it Heavy, I think I'll keep that as my call-sign." She the picked up her bag and talked with the group, fitting in perfectly with the Red Team. They all bonded with Spotter, Scout getting extremely close to her in particular. Much to Sniper's disliking but, because they got alone so well, he said or did nothing about it.

~A Week Later After Adjusting/Hangingout With Everyone~

(Y/n) happily made Heavy ,her now very close friend, a sandwich as everyone got ready for the match. This would be the young Spotter's 1st and hot damn she was excited for it. All hoped that with their new member, after seeing 1st hand how good she truly was, to end the BLU's winning streak today.

(Y/n) strapped her knife and pistol to her leg and the other pistol she put in her her belt, then her dear sniper rifle was thrown carefully onto her shoulder, the sniper rifle was a sexy looking Remington MSR and she loved it. She pulled the ghillie hod up and out of pure compulsion, fixed the eye gage, that acted as binoculars telling wind speed and distances, so it wouldn't bother her sniping abilities and grabbed a can of Dr. Thunder. HK sat and waited for her to finish getting him ready with a bullet proof dog-vest.

She had spent a good amount of time this past week checking wind speed, temperature, locations and distances, so she would be ready for the match. (Y/n) had found her ideal sniping spot, with her dad's help and advice of course in choosing the spot.

Soldier poked his head into the kitchen and yelled "LETS GET GOING YOU MAGGOTS, DON'T WANT TO BE LATE DO YOU?!" She just rolled her now hidden eyes, she knew that Soldier wasn't mean, just VERY enthusiastic. "I know, I'm coming~!" She playful called back as she followed him, still not having memorized the base layout.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"10... 9... 8... 7...-" 'This is the moment, (y/n). The time, remember the training' she thought "6... 5... 4...-" Her fingers drummed against the side of her rifle, inhaling deep breaths. Scout leaned his head close to hers and whispered "Relax Spotter, 'f your'a 'n trouble I'll save you." A hint of playful flirting and honest truth laced into each word "3... 2... 1... GO!" The announcer blared

(Y/n) nodded to Scout and then dashed along the side of the war-zone, keeping out of people's way, getting to her snipping spot. The rest all went their own ways, ready and eager to engage in battle. The young Spotter had arrived at her new 'campground' as she called it. "HK, guard my flank and for the love of god- DON'T fall asleep on me." She said eyeing her lazy-sleep loving dog. HK just did a dog nod and lied down to show he wouldn't let anyone sneak up and kill his master.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hours into the battle, she had sniped at least 20+ people, even her own uncle- the Blue Sniper. She smirked as she saw the frustration on all of the Blue Team's faces as she gazed through the scope. She jumped into the game when Blue Scout dashed into her 'Kill-Zone', but he was alas in 'n' out of the zone and lost to her sight. She frowned and though 'Damn Blue Scout, I wonder where he's off to? That's not a route I would think one would take to get to the intelligence, oh well. The guys will get him, can't compromise my spot now can I? To chase him around, most likely getting myself killed in the chase, like I could ever catch him.'

She let her mind then wonder to the idea of being shot, killed the brought back with just the stinging pain of the wound left over and a scar sometimes, was just weird and cool.

(Y/n) pulled away from her scope and let out a happy giggle- unaware that a pissed off Scout was looking for the 'snake in the grass'. She turned her head to call HK over/ make sure he wasn't sleeping on her but was meet with a sight she would never wish to see.

HK was our cold and the culprit, Blue Scout who was now towering over her body. A frown plastered on his face as his eyes where hidden by the shadow of his hat. Panic ran like fire through her veins, as she quickly tried to get up and away from the scout. She did her best to scamper away for the odds where against her, she was not very fast he was, Blue Scout was big and strong she wasn't either, close combat was some he was good at and she was not, her hands got shaky with her pistols in close range situations making her aim completely off and lastly her best hope of getting out away was out cold and most likely dead and waiting for (Y/n) to come back to life at HQ.

Blue Scout tackled and pined her to the the ground, Blue Scout was pissed off because this new guy- well girl, killed him 5 times already! He was top dog around here, and she needed to learn that also he was some what curious on what the new Red Sniper, well Spotter as they call her looked like and stuff. But most of all women have no place on the battle field and should stay home, watch kids, and keep the man of the house whose the bread winner happy. It pissed him off that this girl, was just not what he thought girls should act like. He didn't not like how she did things on bit, she was a thorn in his side and for some reason he felt his chest bubble and heart race faster than any amount of running to do to him, as he pinned her to the ground, but he shook it off as she began to struggle against him.

(Y/n) gritted her teeth and with all her might, to push or fight the scout off of her. 'Shit,shit, shit! Not good, this is very bad what to do what to-' her fingers brushed against the hilt of her not-so-trusty-because-she-sucks-at-close-combat, trusty Bowie Knife. Perhaps, she could stab the damned blue scout. Then!, she could run away with a fighting chance of getting away or kill him... Again. But, it seemed Blue Scout saw what (Y/n) was was reaching for and took it, along with with the pistols as well. A smug smirk began to grow ever larger on his face, but he still doesn't know what she, well looks like that ghillie hod covered her face from view on his side.

(Y/n) cursed silently to herself. 'Come on think (y/n), think! Calm down, breath, your a 2nd generation sniper. This hot looking-No bad (Y/n) you no think enemy hot! Bad!- I meant this idiot scout is nothing you can't handle. Scouts are fast, good -looking- in close combat. But~, can be out witted, heavens no damn they are as crafty as a fellow sniper or spy... Off topic much (y/n)! Fight! Live! Get out alive no matter what! Hey doesn't being a girl have it's perks~?'

(Y/n) grinned, glad that the hood hadn't fallen off, hiding the devilish smirk from her simple plan. With one swift kick from below, it seemed the tables had turned. Blue Scout toppled over in pure pain, his jewels aching as he let out a low groan holding on to his said sore and hurting package.

(Y/n) got up as fast as she could, but one thing that her quick thinking didn't add to the equation was Blue Scout's pain tolerance, pride and the need to show he's the best.

'Damn it he's fast.' Was all (Y/n) could think before a burning pain erupted in her chest as the air escaped her lungs. She was knocked into the side of a tree and slumped to the ground. Oh how much she hated that bat now, as her lungs burned and lusted for air to fill them.

Blue Scout looked down smirking at her, as he causally walked over to the poor hurt sniper. With a small chuckle and small blush he asked "Don'tcha' know da battle field is no place for'a girl, toots?" He eyed her as he played with his bat tossing it around and such. "You should be at home, and doin' girly things and takein' care of the house for yer' man."

She struggled to raise her head and look him in his deep sky blue eyes, and with as much false spite and confidence as (Y/n) could muster hissed back, "And yet -Cough cough- here I am."

She could feel the fear growing and anxiety rising as he drawled closer, but (Y/n) didn't move at all. It wasn't fear that was keeping her rooted in that spot, but part of a seemingly foolish plan that she was betting her life on.

Blue Scout hid his confusion, as he was very taken back by her action of not making a move 'Why isn't she runnin'? Why is she just stayin' in that spo- ohhh~ she has her hand on a fallen branch. That would'a been smart, toots if you where fast'a enough to hit or block me'

In the blink of an eye, his bat created a shiny metallic arc in the air, but to his disdain and some how relief was missing a crimson splash. A loud thunk was all that sounded and the sound of rock and dirt shifting under new weight.

She struggled to to breath as she landed on her hurt chest, but was quick to her feet, with a large stick at hand. (Y/n) just getting out of the way was just pure luck it's self. Blue Scout blinked in surprise that she got out of the way. "Hehe, your'a fast'ta den a normal Snipe'a Ill give you dat. Say don't they call you Spott'a?"

She couldn't help but nod to answer the question. Then, out of nowhere, Red Scout took his metal bat and smashed it into Blue Scout ,saying something about a homerun or some other baseball thing, the sounds of ribs crunching, joints popping, grinding, bones crunching and breaking sounded in her ears. The noise sent a chilling shiver down her spine, for she could have been Blue Scout just now if she hadn't have moved.

"I told ya' I would save you didn't I?" Red Scout yelled to (Y/n) with a honestly sweet smile before proceeding to fight and beat the shit out of his cousin, who was at the moment very VERY pissed off.

(Y/n) grabbed her knife and went to get her rifle when Blue Scout anticipated is cousins wanting to drag the fight to let the Spotter get away along with his cousins next attack, so he took out the shot gun and aimed up, firing right into Red Scout's chest. Red Scout fell to the ground with out a sound, griping his wounds as blood trickled, oozed, and gushed out.

She took a sharp breath in looking at his body in horror before letting out a growl- she took a sip of Dr. Thunder as flipped the knife around, the Dr. Thunder made her much better at hand to hand along with other things. She loved the chemical concoction that helped her fight.

Blue Scout almost took a step back as he raised a brow then grinned as he happily engaged in battle with her. (Y/n) was dealing a good amount of damage and taking a lot if damage herself. That was until both of them disarmed one another at the same time.

He growled and swung right at at her with a grunt, quickly she side stepped out of harms way, using a combination of martial arts to attack and defined now.

Blue grabbed her leg in mid air and swing, he seemed to hesitate slightly before using the leg to flip her over. Right before impact with the dagger like rock, strong arms stopped her deadly fall. She felt wet warmth, it was sticky as well, she heard heavy panting close to her now uncovered ear.

Her hood had been flipped off her head during combat and her headset was dislodged as well.

A soft voice whispered "I've gotta' you, (Y/n)." Her heart melted a little, it was Red Scout but as fast as the relief came, worry that shot through her. Red Scout shouldn't be doing this! He must be in so much pain right now! "Red-" Red Scout cut her off "I'm fine, how'a 'bout you? Just don't die on me ok." 'God that strong and thick headed fool.' She thought

Blue Scout sent a nasty look at his cousin, it made his blood boil seeing him hold her close like that. He jumped forward ready to tackle them when a whistle and cracking sound could be heard, causing Blue Scout to stop his advances.

(Y/n) looked behind Red Scout and saw a stray RPG heading right for the ridge that they all stood on. With little to no time to react, the RPG exploded on the ridge, making it crumble down. (Y/n) felt the projectiles crash and cut into her then the feeling of nothingness as she fell.

The world faded out slowly as she lost consciousness to the sound of rocks falling, topping over one another and a voice that wavered saying things to keep her awake. Ironically it all sounded like a lullaby to her. She felt limp, she couldn't breath then (Y/n) could feel air being forced into her lungs, that was the last thing before she let sleep get the best of her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: wow guys thank you for reading to the seconded chapter! I know something's are kind of well, not explained but they will be! Soon so like in this chapter or the next chapter or so ^^. Any questions you have PLEASE post it in the comments so I know how to answer you guys or what else is left over. Like, comment and follow my readers for more is to come and I'm going to try to add a new chapter with in a week of one another. So sorry that I'm kind of late.

(Y/n) felt her head pulsing and beating hard, her eyes where far to heavy to open. Her chest had a hard time expanding, and not just because she bruised some ribs and more than likely internal organs. (Y/n) throat felt frail and weak, her mouth tasted funny, it wasn't a metallic taste- no, it was a sweet sugary taste. She knew this taste, but from where was the question.

(Y/n) pondered on it for only a seconded before remembering it was the flavor of 'Atomic Bonk!', Scout's number one drink of choice. But... How is the flavor invading her mouth right now? Last time she had one was 3 days ago, when she grabbed one of Red Scout's drinks, rather than her own. Her mind seemed to want to register other things now. Her back, (Y/n) noted, was crusty and a little wet, limbs seemed to be burning as well. Her hearing finally started to kick in now.

Sounds of explosion and bullets in the background, told her the battle was still going on. She slowly tried to pry her eyes open. (Y/n) finally opened her eyes after a small struggle. Once opened (Y/n) saw one of the scouts on her, kissing her! She was about to yell and scream bloodily murder at the red scout for being on her, until she saw the blue shirt draping over the scout's body.

'What!? Why is he, what is he doing?!' (Y/n)'s mind raged as she tried to process what was happing, rather what has happened. She saw that on his face was dried blood that had trickled his face, it looked crusty. Very carefully, not wanting to wake the blue scout, she pushed him off. His hands where on her diaphragm, her mind seemed to find this important, for some reason.

He was peacefully sleeping or just peacefully knocked out, she couldn't tell. Dirt and small rocks covered his body. When (Y/n) finally forward got get up, a male groaned. 'Red Scout?!'

She frantically looked for his body, by turning her head. Finally she looked behind her and saw Red Scout out cold, breathing lightly and dangerously quick. She looked at his chest area, seeing that it had scabbed over in some places but was now also bleeding greatly in some places as well, now.

Realization hit her like a ton of bricks, she had been lying on him and her body weight and Blue Scout's weight applied enough pressure to stop or help stop some of the bleeding. (Y/n) scampered to his side looking for anything that could stop the bleeding. 'I have to help him! I need my bag or a bag of medical supplies.'

(E/c) eyes scanned the area looking for her own or Red Scout's bag as she applied presser to the wound. It was of no use, derbies covered or smashed anything of use. She let out a frustrated whimper.

Her eyes then drifted to the blue scout, his bag was intact. 'Hopefully it will hold some medical supplies and let me help Red Scout.' (Y/n) thought as she watched the enemy's chest rise and fall slowly. 'I have to this fast or Red will die ok, (Y/n) get it together now.' She encouraged herself quietly.

Spotter got to her feet and went over to Blue's body, kneeling, she began to try to open the bag. 'Careful, careful now. If I wake him I'll be dead meat, along with Red. And from what I've heard, being brought back to life is extremely painful and broken bone and such stay broken, unless it's the thing that killed you. This damned zipper isn't opening, come on! Open up!'

(Y/n) tugged and pulled at the zipper, but atlas, it didn't budge and the force it would that to open it would for sure wake Blue Scout. Sweat began to gather on her brow as panic began to set in. Foolishly, she began to use Blue Scout as a support to open the stubborn bag.

With a powerful pull she opened the bag, but it finally giving away and she had used to much force on it, came with consequences. It had made her hand slip from Blue Scout's shoulder, causing her to fall onto him. It seemed that the world hated her and (Y/n) heard one of her ribs crack, sending a painful shock wave of pain. It also seemed the world wasn't done with her , as a scout up groggily.

Their eyes locked, neat her sure what to do, it was a stand off with both blinking surprised. In a flash Blue registered that pain of his wounds and (Y/n) what she was trying to do before she woke Blue Scout. Her need to turn her head to look at Red was an opening no one would pass up, quickly Blue flipped her over so he was above but a new pain bubbled up his spine. As he his in pain from his left hand that was purple a swollen.

(Y/n) saw this, 'I can fight him but waste my time or try to negotiate with him.' She began to think of how to get out and why Blue Scout was on her anyway. But Blue Scout was the 1st to ask any questions. "What where you doin'?" His voice wasn't cocky, gruff or mean like before, just confused and maybe a little scared or frustrated.

She looked up at him, choosing her words carefully "I... Was trying to get some ... Supplies, medical supplies, from your bag, ... But, I slipped and fell on you trying to open your bag."

Blue Scout looked down at her, figuring out if she was lying to him, after a second or so he asked, well more like demanded "Bandage my wounds?" (Y/n) nodded back and added "If you only help me, help Red Scout 1st. "

She watched how his eyes slightly narrow, but after a moment of a 'Fine.' Slipped past his lips before getting off of her. (Y/n) got up quickly and took the supplies out of his bag. "Um, Blue Scout-" he looked at her ", could you give me a knife?" Quickly she added "I need to cut Red's shirt open, so I can stop the bleeding properly."

Blue sighed "It's not dat I don't trust your'a word, or nothin'. Even though I shouldn'av'a trust a word you say, Spott'a-" he griped the rim of his cousin's shirt ",I just don't hav'a knife on meh."

A strong shearing sound cane from the shirt as it was ripped wide-open. A bullet proof vest, that had stopped many of the life 'ending' bullets and the ones that did make it through left fine holes in the armor, that had blood bubbling out of the wounds. There were a 5 major spots that was like a fountain of blood.

"That fuckin' sneaky ass bastred, guess dat answers my question on how'a he's 'alive' right now." Blue hissed through his teeth as he watched (Y/n), carefully.

"Blue, could you help me keep pressure on his wounds, that you made. So I can wrap him up and then work on helping you." The Spotter couldn't help but squeak out and added on a 'please' at the end.

Blue Scout nodded an obeyed her every order, even if it's more like a suggestion, careful not to use his left hand. (Y/n) began to work, glad for her small medical training, as she finished up the patch work quickly. Her mind wandered to what her dad and what the rest of the team was doing, most likely in the heat of battle and wrapped up in there own problems to know that her over look and firing is missing right now.

She finally looked at the blue scout, whom has been quite the entire time. "Why are you, well, letting me live and why where you on me. Also, why are you-" Blue Scout cut her off "We both know who would'a have won da fight anyway, so no need ta hurt you right now. I may be'a mercenary but, I do'a have some morals. I'm just'a help'n da both of yah 'cause you said you'd heal my'a hand. Da oth'a upside would be my cuz' will be out'a commission till da Doc. Gives him the green card. Just'a 'norher ding I can hold over his head, see its kind'a of an competition between us."

(Y/n) smiled slightly at his reply, even thou she didn't know why exactly, and got ready to wrap up his hand. "So why where you on top of me exactly, cause I know you just tried to bypass that question completely."

Her (e/c) irises gazed into swirling sea blue irises, as he began to grow a deep cherry red, "I -uhhh, you see I was -OW!" Blue Scout yelped and drew his aching hand away from her grasp.

"I'm sorry Blue Scout, I needed to know how jacked up it was. Sorry that I hurt you." She gently took her softer hands and touched his hand again, and began to make a makeshift splint.

"So as you were saying." She said. He let out a relaxed breath "When da rocket hit, we all hit da ground... Hard. I'a landed on my hand, den got up 'n' went to both of yah' bodies. My cousin had a strong pulse 'n' was breath'n but you... Spott'a you had a pulse but no breath. So I, sort'a did da only thing I could, not 'cause I like you or anything-" he added hastily "It's just dat dying and feeling life be'n pulled out of yah' den being rushed and forced into 'nother body is very painful 'n' hard. Any broken bones in yah will stay broken, you'll still be be having trouble breath'n. All dat it does is put cha' back togeth'a again. Only if the damage you got, killed yah dat would be the only wound or wounds dat are healed. So I kind of sort of did CPR on yah..."

(Y/n) felt herself begin to redden, as she finished his splint off. "But then why where you- " she glanced at his head and whispered " Your head..." She reached up and touched the back of his head.

Blue let out a small hiss of pain "Ow, holly mother of god- would you not'a touch dat, please,it hurts like fuck'n hell." She quickly withdrew her hand "How about I fix that, ok?"

He agreed and breathed out "You like it here?" His eyes closed as they both grew friendlier with one another he asked.

She paused as she fixed up his head wound, it felt natural to care and fix up the scouts wounds, it was a weird feeling. "Yeah, I do like it here, Blue. Even the enemy is kind of nice." (Y/n) joked with him as he let out a soft chuckle.

Blue slightly sighed and smiled, glad that she liked it here meaning he would see her again. " I'a glad you like it here, Spott'a."

She finished with blue and went back to helping and tending Red Scout "So, what now?" She asked

"I'm gonna go-" "BLU'S HAVE WON THE MATCH!" Came blaring out from no where "Well, I was gonna say I was go'n to go back at' my base. But now I have'a no choice, see yah Spott'a. Hope you get back fast 'n' safe." Blue flashed a smile "See yah on da battle field, 'n' next time I'm not gonna let you get away like today" he ended then dashed off.

She huffed be smiled slightly with a wave goodbye. Once he was out of sight, she she turned to her team mate and began to wake him up. "Come on Red, wakey wakey~" After some more more shaking and talking to him he woke up and let out a groan. "Damn, I feel like I got hit by'a train or a' heavy for dat matter."

(Y/n) smiled and spoke softly to the groggy scout "No, you took a shot gun to the chest and were blasted by RPG, nothing big." Red Scout looked shocked but regained his composure "Are you ok?! An' did we win?" He asked

"I'm fine, I'm more worried for you and we didn't win. Now how about we get to base before the send a search party after us?" "Yeah." He agreed as she helped him up to his feet.

They both headed back to base, fairly quickly and the team was happy to see them come back. Apparently they were happier to see their Spotter, rather than their Scout, which seemed to be a blow to Scout's ego somehow.

After everyone got healed up. After Heavy got his bones back into place, Sniper got the thin and little bits of metal out if his back, Scout had the bullets removed and the internal bleeding stopped, Spy had to clean up some cuts and burns and the Spotter had her bruised and hurt ribs healed.

Then (Y/n) suggested that they talk about what went wrong and when, then about how to find better ways to beat or try to beat the Blue Team.

When it came Spotter's turn to tell what happened, (Y/n) left out the part about Blue Scout being there after the explosion. She simply made up that he wasn't there when she woke up.

As everyone talked and ate around the chestnut wood round table, the team's bond for one another grew even closer. After the eventful dinner, everyone went their own ways saying goodnight to one another.

(Y/n) went to talk to her dad, Sniper smiled his little girl. " you did a amazing job, I know you were hitting just about every mark you had. This was your 1st match so don't feel bad that we lost (Y/n)."

She nodded and hugged her dad back "Yeah, I know but, I feel like I could have done more, you know dad?"

"I know sweet heart, we all feel that way. Now how 'bout you get some rest?" He said happily

(Y/n) smiled then pecked his cheek before Saying her goodnights and I love you to Sniper.

"I love you to (Y/n)." He whispered Back sweetly as she walked down the hall.

She couldn't help but stop at Scout's door on her walk to her room. With a deep breath, (Y/n) knocked at his door. Not a moment latter did scout open the door.  
"(Y/n)?"

She shifted in place "I just wanted to thank you for today. You did something you didn't have to, and I'm grateful for your help." (Y/n) hugged him, and Red Scout blinked once or twice before wrapping his arms around her. He muttered into her sweet smelling (h/c) locks. "It was my pleasure, Spott'a. I'm just'a glade I got der in time to save you from my cousin." Then he muttered something softer before letting her go.

"Goodnight, (Y/n)." With that he kissed her quickly before returning to his room.

(Y/n) stood there blushing and touched her lips, before walking off to go to bed. Red Scout was blushing himself using the door to support him.

A/n: so how do you guys like it and if you want something to happen special to happen in the story or just a random idea, just PM me about I ^^ bye till next chapter


End file.
